


Mirror Shards

by Tardis_Type40



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Science Bros, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony!Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Type40/pseuds/Tardis_Type40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reflects on his place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Shards

" _Big man in a suit of armour, Take that off, and what are you?"_

Tony chuckled, shaking his head as he tried and failed to concentrate on the specs for his new suit.

" _Big man in a suit of armour, Take that off, and what are you?"_

That's what Rogers asked him, and he gave his usual answer, to stuff like that.

" _Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, philanthropist."_

While really thinking;

_Useless, selfish, coward, piece of shit._

Textbook narcissism is what Natasha said he had. Well, that was far from the truth.

" _I'd rather cut the wire."_

Liar. He would lay down the wire, and let everyone step all over him till he was bloody and bleeding.

" _Is everything a joke to you?"_

" _Only if it's funny."_

He hid behind a mask of jokes and smiles and snark, to hide the terrified and broken child beneath it all.

" _Iron Man yes, Tony Stark, not recommended."_

Iron Man is just another mask he puts up, well, a half mask, the bravery is completely fake, but the wish to save innocent people, for the chance to repent for a the lives lost on his weapons, to save a few people, make sure no more families are ever short a member because he failed to save someone, is too great a temptation to resist not being Iron Man, an Avenger.

" _Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."_

Oh how he would love to have done that. Not to beat up Cap, but to be beaten up by him. It's what he deserved for the many times he failed his country, (Jericho, Obi, Coulson, Pepper, New York)

He wondered if he should just end it all, as he looked down at the box cutter he was using for God knows what, in his hand. To just let himself bleed out and-

" _Finally, someone who speaks English!"_

" _I'm I big fan of the way you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster."_

" _Last time I was in New York I , uh, I kinda broke Harlem."_

But, no, he can't. Bruce would be devastated, they had grown so close during the last few months after the big battle.

It would be selfish of him. Clint, too, would be upset, they had some fun and most of his smiles with Clint were not faked.

Thor, the big teddy bear, would be the worst. The guy considered them all family, but was closest to Tony, since he was practically the only one that listened avidly when he either wanted to talk of grand tales of adventures or mourn his brother's loss of sanity.

Rhody would ball his eyes out; the guy never stopped taking care of him when he wasn't doing stuff for the army.

As Tony went through all the people that cared for him, his smile, a rare, genuine one, grew bigger on his face before he was outright grinning goofily.

" _Proof that Tony Stark has a heart."_

No, he will keep on living, if not for himself, then for His friends, And the world.

The world needs Iron Man.

" _You can take away my house, all my tricks and toys. But one thing you can't take away? I am Iron Man"_

The world needs Tony Stark.


End file.
